1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a control device for a vehicle, which is equipped in the vehicle and provided with a display capable of providing visual information to a person within the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A vehicle is an apparatus capable of carrying or moving people or loads using kinetic energy, and a representative example may be a car.
For safety and convenience of a user using a vehicle, various sensors and devices are equipped in the vehicle and functions of the vehicle are diversified.
The functions of the vehicle may be divided into a convenience function for promoting a driver's convenience, and a safety function for enhancing safety of the driver and/or pedestrians.
First, the convenience function has a development motive associated with the driver's convenience, such as providing infotainment (information+entertainment) to the vehicle, supporting a partially autonomous driving function, or helping the driver ensuring a field of vision at night or at a blind spot. For example, the convenience functions may include various functions, such as an active cruise control (ACC), a smart parking assist system (SPAS), a night vision (NV), a head up display (HUD), an around view monitor (AVM), an adaptive headlight system (AHS), and the like.
The safety function is a technique of ensuring safeties of the driver and/or pedestrians, and may include various functions, such as a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a lane keeping assist system (LKAS), an autonomous emergency braking (AEB), and the like.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionalities of vehicles. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Owing to the development, various types of displays are equipped in a vehicle, and a control device for a vehicle controls information output on the displays to provide various convenience functions and safety functions to passengers of the vehicle.
Meanwhile, many people can get on a vehicle. The people may be classified into a driver and passengers according to whether or not a person drives the vehicle, and also classified into persons on front seats and persons on rear seats according to positions within the vehicle (based on car).
According to a passenger in a vehicle, information to be provided or not to be provided may be classified. For example, a driver may be provided with information in a range without interfering with driving of the vehicle, while the other passengers may be provided with information without a limit. As another example, a driver should be provided with information required for driving, such as speed, an amount of remaining oil and the like, while the other passengers except for the driver do not have to get such information required for driving.
One solution may be to install an independent display for each passenger in a vehicle. However, since passengers except for a driver do not always get on the vehicle, this solution is inefficient in view of costs. Therefore, development of a control device for a vehicle, which is capable of providing different information to various passengers with the least costs is required.